Waking Up
by Don't Trust the Snake
Summary: For Naruto, waking up is an ordeal. For Sasuke, watching Naruto wake up is the day's entertainment. Because there is something about sleep that is just...amazing.


_Eh... I get bored._

* * *

Waking Up

Naruto hated waking up. There was something about leaving that wonderful, foggy realm of sleep that was just tragic. Because sleep was... awesome. Seriously. Because you would be all tired, and then you could just go lay down, and you could get that kind of dreamy feel that comes right before you fall asleep, and then you could curl up with your pillow, and you could fall asleep, and be all warm and comfortable...

Mmm. Naruto was dreaming about sleeping again. That seemed to happen a lot when he was just about to wake up.

Dang it. That meant he was about to wake up.

Had he mentioned that he hated waking up?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"S'upid 'larm."

Naruto's hand flailed about until it was able to hit the snooze button on the alarm. But that didn't actually work, because once he was even a little awake, he couldn't go back to sleep.

So he fell out of bed and onto the floor, mumbling incoherently about shoes and peanut butter. And octopuses. Octopi? Octopusi. Obviously.

His audience was, as always, most entertained. The 'octopusi' one was new.

Naruto crawled around on the floor for a few minutes before collapsing, getting ready to fall back asleep...

"Naruto."

"GAH! DON' KILL DA RAMEN!"

Sasuke fought back a smirk.

"Naruto, your classes start in half an hour."

"Muhph."

"That isn't even a word."

"Hn."

"And that's _my_ non-word."

"Dirr."

"No, I'm still not understanding."

"Ghhh."

"That one didn't even have a vowel."

Naruto stumbled to his knees and grabbed his pillow, throwing it in the general direction of the annoying voice. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes. Of course, after throwing the pillow, he immediately wanted it back.

"Gimme pillow! Thief!"

"You threw it at me, Dobe."

"Pillow!"

Something hit Naruto in the back of the head. _Hard_.

Naruto flew upright, his eyes snapping open for a few minutes as he stared at the pillow that he had asked for. Weren't pillows supposed to be soft...?

"Duapiwoimettabesof!"

"Dobe, I have _no _clue what you said."

"Nna!"

"Naruto." Sasuke kicked him in the knee. "Up. Now."

From the way Naruto was glaring at him, you would have thought Sasuke was the devil. The smirk Sasuke graced his roommate with seemed to confirm that, and Naruto shot out an accusing finger, pointing at the dark-haired man and screaming, "EVIL!"

Sasuke didn't dispute that, only kicked him again and said, "Up. You're going to be late."

So Naruto flailed his way to his feet, keeping a constant murmur of words flowing under his breath.

"Foot, foot, ben' knee. Walk, walk, bathroom door-AH! ATTACKED ME!"

"Dobe, you ran into it."

Naruto glared at his smirking companion. _Obviously _the door had attacked him. He had been walking in a straight...semi straight... almost straight...vaguely resembling straight... So he hadn't been walking straight.

Nartuo glared again, mumbling, "Shower..." and Sasuke nodded patronizingly.

"That might be a good idea, Dobe."

Naruto attempted a haughty glare, which, judging from the ill-concealed mirth on Sasuke's face, didn't look like it was supposed to.

"S'upid teme," Naruto muttered before opening the door to the bathroom, stepping through it and trying to slam it.

It took three tries.

Naruto, still more asleep than awake, muttered something about evil doors under the posession of pale fiends, turned on the water and Sasuke, waiting outside the door, smiled at the expected shriek of "Water cold! Water _cold_! NOOOOOO!"

When, after a couple of minutes, the water stopped, Sasuke, seated on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, called out, "Don't forget the towel, dobe."

There was silence for a moment, then Sasuke heard Naruto's quiet mumble of, "Woulda 'membered on m' own. S'upid towel."

The door opened, and Naruto came out, drying himself off with the towel, still half asleep, despite the cold water that had attacked him just as viciously as the door. Sasuke never could figure out how the ice-cold showers Naruto ended up taking nearly every morning didn't wake him up. But as long as it added to the entertainment...

For a moment Naruto stood there, his eyes still bleary, completely at a loss, so Sasuke, as he always did, prompted, "Food."

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and muttered, "Knew tha'. Duh. Food."

So he made his way to the kitchen, Sasuke following behind him, because this part of the morning routine was far too hilarious to miss.

After running into the same counter three times, Naruto finally made it to the cupboard where the ramen was kept, though from the blank look on his face as he stared up at the closed cupboard, he was unsure of where he was supposed to go from there.

Waiting a few moments, just in case Naruto remembered, like he usually didn't, Sasuke finally said, "You open it, Dobe."

For a brief moment, Naruto's eyes lit up, and he exclaimed, "OPEN! 'at's a word. Open. Open, open, open, open."

After repeating the word a couple dozen more times, Naruto proceeded to try to open the cupboard door from the wrong side. He seemed a little confused as to why it wasn't working.

Taking pity on the blond, Sasuke reached out and grabbed his hand, moving it to the right side of the cupborad, so that Naruto could open the cupboard door and remove the ramen.

Once the ramen was in his hands, Naruto regained some semblance of coherency, and went about making the ramen with all the skill he usually employed. Which, Sasuke mused, was never really much skill anyway. But for ramen, it sufficed.

Once the ramen was made and on the table, Naruto sat down and took the chopsticks Sasuke handed him, because Naruto always forgot to get the chopsticks. And seeing Naruto eat without chopsticks once had been scarring enough for the pristine and hygiene-sensitive Uchiha that he would rather kill himself than see it again.

Naruto split the chopsticks smoothly, seeing as he'd had enough practice that if he had split them any way other than perfectly, he would have just been pathetic.

He kept up his constant mumbling while he ate, Sasuke trying hard to keep his smirk and not break out in a full grin.

"Chopsticks. In, lif' noodles, put in mouth, chew..."

Sasuke allowed Naruto to leave his empty ramen cup and chopsticks on the table only because he knew that if Naruto didn't get to his class on time, he was going to be in trouble.

So Sasuke directed him through the process of gathering his material for his classes, and when Naruto was finally prepared, standing in front of the door with his backpack, shoes tied (not together, though that had happened on occasion), and nearly fully conscious, Sasuke waited for the inevitable question:

"Do I have everything?"

Sasuke waited. One second... two seconds... three seconds... four seconds... five seconds... Yeah, if it hadn't come to him yet, it wasn't going to.

"Clothes, Naruto."

And Naruto looked down at himself.

Realizing that (like nearly every morning) he was clothed only in bright orange boxers with foxes on them, Naruto let out a shriek that any girl would have been proud to be the releaser of, and flung himself into his room with all the speed of a goat charging towards the flowers you don't want it to eat.

Two minutes later, he reemerged dressed in jeans and an orange long-sleeved t-shirt, his hair wild, pulling a shoe on with one hand and grabbing his backpack with the other as he raced out the door, yelling, "See ya, Teme!"

Once the door had been violently slammed behind the now fully awake blond, Sasuke glanced at his watch. His roommate would probably get to his first class with a minute and a half to spare, so Sasuke considered it a job well done.

With his entertainment for the day covered, Sasuke picked up his own bag and books, and sedately opened the door and walked out, having fulfilled his first responsibility. Not that he really minded. After all, watching Naruto wake up was _so_ entertaining.

So with a final smirk, Sasuke shut the door behind him, slung his bag over his shoulder, and set off for his own classes.

* * *

_Eh... Yeah. So, I got bored once upon a time. This is what spilled out. *scratches head* I'm not sure what I think of it... If anyone cares, though, I have a vague idea for a "Waking Up: Sasuke Style" fic, so if you happen to care, do review and tell me if you're interested, why don't you?_

_Many thanks for reading (if you made it this far)._

_~Snake_


End file.
